Imperfections
by HelloGoodbye37
Summary: He came back. He was leaving. She wasn't about to let him go without trying. She was ready to make sure he knew this time about how much she loved him.


Words flowed out of her mouth like a waterfall, never stopping. She couldn't stop, she had to keep on going. All the restraint she had disappeared, all that was left of it had vanished become nothing but rubberish. She knew of the consequences, or well at least she thought she did. She was prepared, that was all she knew. She was speaking about her feelings for the first time in 3 years. She was speaking out. He had left her, disappeared, and had asked for her understanding. She understood, but she wanted answers, he never gave her a reason, he was just gone, the only possible explanation were those half-assed calls he gave her and even that was enough. "Oh sorry Ran I'm on a case, it's terribly complex, forgive me, I'll be gone longer." Every. Single. Time. She had practically memorized those words, she knew them by heart. Every call she hoped that maybe this time, this time he would tell her that he was coming back, that she didn't need to wait any more. But life was never fair, those calls seemingly decreased as time passed by and so did her hope. She lost faith in the man she loved, she held on to every little shred of hope she had, but those shreds were running out and he still wasn't back. Many times jealousy, uncertainty had crept into the back of her mind. Maybe he had found someone else, maybe he found a new home with new people, people who were more like him taking her place. She never allowed her self to be depressed for more than one night however. She had people to look for, people to keep an image to. She was impeccable to them, never broken, she never wanted them to see such a terrible sight of her, she wanted to at least be known to some people as being fearless. And she did what she had to, keep the pain within. Never allowing no one to see that side of her... well almost everyone. Him. He always had a way to break her walls down. He had a way to make her complete, fulfilled. He could make her feel on top of the world one second and then drop her down the next. He was the only one who ever had that effect on her. She had known him for all her life and all of her life he had been her one and only confident. He was the only one who could read her like a book. When he left, there were so many things left unsaid, left unanswered. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't. She didn't even have time to process it. Whenever she was remotely close to figuring him out he would always come back and give her another detail, another story that would knock her off balance. So many times could she have called it quits, left him and started anew but she couldn't. Not to him. Never to him. Him that she had lived all her life with, him that had made her feel love, him that had shown her the beauty of the world, him that made her want to spoil him lit the death of them, him that had made her love every single minute she ever even heard his name. So she did what she had to, wait. No matter how unbearable the pain became at times, she would wait, for she knew that he would come back. She knew that on that day when he come back, she would open her arms and welcome him. She would tell him all about her feelings, she would stay by his side and never let go, never move on. But on that day, when he came back for the first time in the one and a half years he had stopped calling, stop visiting, he hadn't come back to stay. She had gone the half a year crippled by the pain, seeing him again was rewarding but hearing of his departure again caused conflicting feelings. He was staying for a week. A measly week. She kept it in however, well at least tried until the last day. He was leaving and something about the way he looked at her, about the way he waved made her want to stop him. And so she did, It was very uncalled for but she didn't want him to leave. Not this time. She had begged, she had cried but no matter what she was doing he always told her the same words "I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I know asking you to wait seems rude, but I beg of you please, please wait for me." The way he looked at her, the way his eyes looked, the way he had sounded at that moment had allowed him to unhook from her grasp and for him to start walking. "Wait. Please...don't do this. Listen to me. Listen to me! LISTEN TO ME!" The tears couldn't stop, nothing could make them stop. So the moment he turned around to look at her right in the eye she said everything she had to. She spoke about the pain of not seeing him again. She spoke about the pain of him leaving her like this, of him leaving like always. But she also told him that she understood, that she would continue to wait, like she always had. She felt bitterness, but most of all love. She loved him and no matter what happened, no matter what he did that wasn't going to stop. So she told him to go. She told him to call her as soon as possible and to never forget about her. So the moment he smiled at her, the moment he thanked her, she knew he would. She knew he wouldn't forget her. And when he boarded that train, when he looked at her right before leaving, she mouthed the words "I love you. Goodbye." and left. He didn't call that night, or the other day but that was fine, she was finally able to smile again. Why? The moment she had mouthed the words he had simply smiled and said "Me too."

* * *

Al right guys! Woot woot, I'm done. :3 I know, that the syntax/diction here is terrible, no paragraphs no nada, but that's the point. It's titled Imperfections for a reasons. Anyway, I wanted to do an angsty, fluffy type of story for these two since I love them so much. I've known about DC since I was like 6 and I've been in love with Ran since forever. When I was writing this all that came up was a World War 2ish war couple thing, so think of that or something. .Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my fan fic and if they're is anything that can better me in my writing skills feel free to mention it (actually please do so xD). Also if anyone has any writing prompts at all that they would love to share please mention that as well. I love when I get writing prompts. :3 So chao chaoo~ ^w^

P.S. Look forward to my upcoming story about Luffy/Nami on One Piece.


End file.
